Te conozco
by Cranky Sky
Summary: ONESHOT/ He visto tus ojos... y sé que en ellos habita la muerte.


Merci Beacoup, par les commentaires, Je vous suis reconnaissant

SK/GnU y Flowers no me pertenecen, son de Hiroyuki Takei!

S'il vous plaît laisser des commentaires!

Recuerden! Los Reviews hacen de un mundo mejor, así que dejen muchos! :D

NOTA: El "sujeto" es un OC, ok, espero que les guste X3

**LA COVER DEL FIC PERTENECE A : **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡Por fin, finalmente su vida aburrida había terminado! Ahora que el gran torneo que ocurría luego de la Shaman Fight iba a iniciar, sabía perfectamente que su vida aburrida se largaba para dar inicio a una nueva era de batallas como el líder del "Equipo Hao" aunque el nombre para él sonaba, estúpido, sabía que junto a Alumi Niumbirch, Gakko Ibuki, Yohane Asakura y Men Tao comenzaría lo que tanto había soñado, tal como su padre en su día, debería enfrentarse a los shamanes más poderosos que los otros equipos tendrían, y no era excepción que el Equipo Hao se reclamara victorioso, sobretodo porque él era muy orgulloso, como su madre, e incluso a podía llegar a tener un gran ego, como su tío Hao, ahora que estaba en camino, conocería el poder que podían llegar a tener unos verdaderos rivales, aquellos que fuesen shamanes como él, luchar y demostrar que su fuerza iba más allá de su nombre, Hana Asakura Kyoyama, que en Japón, con sólo oírlo un montón de shamanes cobardes se escondían de él, pero ahora era diferente, ahora comenzaba una era de acción, batallas y aventuras, y de paso patearle el trasero a su progenitor, quitarle el ego de la cara a su tío, y tener una conversación cara a cara con la mujer que le dio la vida, a quien, aunque lo negara, amaba con todo su corazón, ahora podía lograrlo, podía llegar a ser como su padre y sus amigos fueron en el pasado, shamanes en busca de la victoria.

–¡Hale por fin, esta estúpida vida aburrida termina!– Exclamó el joven shaman regocijando de alegría, ya que nadie lo veía, de lo contrario ni a mostrar esa enorme sonrisa que ahora tenía se atrevería.

–Anda que para ser un jovencito abandonado dices mucho…– Dijo una persona desde las sombras, Hana, al darse cuenta, se dio la vuelta y desenvainó su espada en busca del charlatán, si algo le daba coraje es que le dijeran que fue "abandonado."

–¡¿Quién dijo eso?!– Preguntó lleno de ira el rubio apuntando su espada a todas partes, en busca de su víctima, que estaba oculta tras la sombra de un árbol de cerezo.

–Vamos, tranquilo Hana-chan, tienes el carácter de tu madre Jejeje.– Río burlonamente el ser escondido entre las sombras.

–¡Asómate maldito desgraciado!– Dijo de mala gana el rubio.

–¿Le dejan una espada tan poderosa a un niño? ¡Anda pero si Yoh Asakura realmente es un idiota!– A Hana le hervía la cabeza de sólo oír aquella voz.

De entre las sombras se divisaron dos ojos de iris rojo, aquél ser salió de entre las sombras, tenía una capucha negra que cubría la parte superior de su rostro y sólo dejaba descolgar sus cabellos largos y dorados como los suyos, sólo que este era más pálido de piel que él, y eso ya era bastante, sus labios formaban una delicada sonrisa, sus ojos rojos se fijaron en los miel del shaman, el cual al verlos, se quedó congelado, ¿Qué era eso? Sentía que los había visto antes, esa tranquilidad que él tenía, ¿Acaso no sabía quién era? Eso era imposible, sabía su nombre, por lo menos, sabía de la espada, así que supuso que era shaman, y… ¡Que mejor manera de divertirse que con una batalla!

–¡O.S ONI-KABUTO!– Rápidamente el rubio atacó a aquél que consideraba un molesto y tedioso sujeto con capucha, pero en cuanto le iba a pegar con su over soul, este simplemente lo evadió y tomó por la barbilla.

–Valla que jovencito tan precipitado, no hay duda que tú eres Hana Asakura.– Esa maldita sonrisa, pensaba él, era el colmo, y esos ojos, no sabía por qué, pero los conocía, ahora… ¿Dónde los había visto?

–¿¡Quién más imbécil!?– La legendaria patada izquierda iba directo a su cara, y al dar en su blanco, sólo logró enfurecerse más, su over soul desapareció en cuando vio esos ojos llenos de, podría jurar ira y venganza, y esa sonrisa macabra, de la nada los ojos carmesí del sujeto lo atraparon, y, aunque no lo quisiera, sintió… miedo, miedo ante aquél que lo veía, había visto esos ojos antes, pero no sabía dónde.

–Tú y yo no somos diferentes, ambos tenemos algo en común, y es que, conozco tu secreto Hana Asakura, tu muerte en el medio oriente y la condición de que volvieras, no soy distinto a ti, quiero ver tu poder, pero no con Amidamaru u otro espíritu, lo quiero ver de tu demonio… contra el mío, como hace trece años, donde perdí por un maldito berrinche tuyo, y mi confianza.– Hana no pudo reaccionar, se quedó perplejo de lo que este sujeto le había dicho, él se fue caminando tranquilamente con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, mientras las hojas del árbol caían lentamente tras su paso, y al poco tiempo, Hana pudo reaccionar, alcanzando a gritarle.

–¡¿Q-quién eres?!– Apenas y las palabras salían de su boca, quería correr tras él, pero no pudo, su interlocutor no atribuyó ninguna palabra a su pregunta, y siguió su curso, al Balneario de Funbarioka.

Tamao había oído que tocaban la puerta, las Hanagumi estaban ocupadas y Ryu cocinaba, el único presente en ese momento era el visitante, Horo Horo que veía T.V, al abrir se escuchó que Tamao dejaba caer uno de los platos que limpiaba, puesto que lavaba los platos sucios antes de que tocaran la puerta, el mismo sujeto, con el mismo atuendo, con los ojos carmesí sobrellevando la oscuridad que le brindaba la capucha a su rostro, y su sonrisa ahora también era distinta, era macabra, desvelando dos pequeños colmillos que salían del límite de su boca, sobresaliendo de los demás que eran más pequeños, no se dignó a quitarse la capucha, sabía que Tamao lo había reconocido bien.

–Es adorable el niño al que hiciste llamar tu hijo alguna vez, ¿Puedo pasar?– Preguntó sin moverse de su lugar.

Horo había escuchado que el plato se había caído y corrió a ver de qué se trataba, al igual que Tamao se había sorprendido, pero este se enfureció en cuanto lo vio, se acercó a Tamao y la rodeó con el brazo protectoramente.

–¿Do-dónde es-está Hana?– Por primera vez en tantos años, Tamao volvió a tartamudear, su voz era insegura y se notaba que estaba asustada.

–Tranquila, el niño está bien, sólo pasé a saludar.– Respondió ahora sonriendo "amistosamente"

–Lárgate…– Le dijo Horo con una mirada amenazante.

–Sólo quiero saber cómo han estado en estos años… saber dónde está Yoh, y sobre todo mi hermosísima Anna.– Él pasaba dentro de la pensión llegó a la sala, donde Ryu salió con té.

–¿Quién quiere…?– Pero no pudo terminar, ya que botó la charola con los vasos, que inmediatamente se quebraron y esparcieron el líquido en el suelo, comenzó a sudar frío.

–Ya, déjate de idioteces y dinos a qué has venido.– Horo trataba de ser el valiente en la situación, pero, con lo ocurrido hace trece años, era difícil.

–Oh valla, que maleducados son todos en este lugar, pero bueno…– Se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de las piernas, mostró esa sonrisa de nuevo. –Hana se parece mucho a su madre…– Comenzó, todos sudaban frío, en cualquier momento podía atacar, y no tenían sus armas listas, mucho menos para hacer sus over soul.

–¿Y qué con eso?– Titubeó Tamao.

–Eso es lo que hace que me atraiga, al ser hijo de Anna-san, su sangre para mí, es hermosa, y saben que la quiero, quiero que Hana muera en mis manos, para beber su preciosa sangre con mis colmillos.–

Sus palabras eran cortantes y secas, todos veían como tocaba con delicadeza aquellos dos colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios cada vez que él lo deseara, todos se sentían impotentes, débiles, inútiles, hace trece años dos "bestias" habían peleado, sabían las indicaciones que Anna y Yoh dejaron en caso de que apareciera este sujeto, ahora que La Flor del Maíz iniciaría sabían que los causantes de lo ocurrido en el medio oriente no tardarían en aparecer, y Tamao sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer ahora que uno de ellos estaba frente a sus ojos.

–Sabes que debes irte, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, entonces ¿Por qué has venido?– Preguntó Ryu conociendo también el plan.

–Por nada en particular, ¿Qué un viejo amigo no puede pasar a saludar.–Respondió tranquilamente, mientras veía como las hojas del cerezo que quedaba en el patio caían tranquilamente.

–Será mejor que te vallas, no querrás que Zenki y Goki aparezcan.– Dijo el ainu, realmente se sentía incómodo con ese sujeto cerca, en cualquier momento podía perder el control sobres sí mismo, y sabía de lo que era capaz.

–Tal vez, pero saben que Flor de Maíz está iniciando, no tardaremos mucho en encontrarnos de nuevo.– Él se puso son pie y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir.

–Una cosa más…– Dijo Tamao, él comprendió lo que le preguntaría, y por lo tanto, decidió responderle.

–Sí, ambos estamos con vida, lo mejor será que se preparen, el Shaman King Hao debe tener cuidado.– Les dedicó una leve sonrisa y volvió a tomar su rumbo, al salir, Ryu y Horo fueron tras él, pero ya no estaba.

–Hace trece años…– Susurró Horo.

–Desgraciados…– Respondió de la misma manera Ryu.

–Tal vez lo conocí, o yo qué sé, pero ese sujeto… sus ojos, me daban nostalgia de algo.– Titubeó el rubio mientras caminaba por las calles de Funbarioka.

–Hana…– Un espíritu en forma de esfera se formó a su lado, flotando.

–Dijo que me conocía, o al menos eso me dio a entender, pero yo sí lo conozco, lo siento muy dentro de mí, ese imbécil, lo conozco.– Hana pateó una de las latas que estaban tiradas por ahí, realmente le daba rabia no saber nada, era confuso, pero esos ojos ya los había visto, y sentía temor por ellos, ahora ¿Por qué?

Dos sombras se divisaban, posiblemente en Norteamérica, Estados Unidos, tanto el masculino como la femenina se encontraban viendo a la reina nocturna, la luna, ambos sabían que la Flor de Maíz empezaría pronto, y no era excepción perderse una batalla como la de hace trece años en el medio oriente.

–¿Sabes?– Preguntó ella.

–¿Qué cosa?– Dijo él.

–Una flor abrirá sus pétalos muy pronto…– Divagó.

–No es solo UNA flor, es NUESTRA flor jijiji…–

–Si los hubiésemos encontrado en ese entonces…– Se lamentó ella poniendo sus manos en su pecho comprimiéndolas con dolor.

–Lo sé, pero… ¿Sabes qué? Yo estoy muy orgulloso de él, y lo amamos a pesar de estar muy lejos, él vendrá Anna, querrá respuestas y se las daremos.– Respondió él abrazándola a ella.

–Pero… no, él no debe… es decir, no quiero, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Yoh, tengo miedo de lo que le pueda pasar…– Su voz se quebró. –No quiero perderlo de nuevo, tampoco abandonarlo otra vez.–

–Annita, lo hicimos para protegerlo, protegerlo de ellos, ahora… no puedo interferir por el torneo, pero prometo que **todo estará bien**.–

–Quisiera poder hacer algo Yoh…– Ella se aferró al pecho de su cónyuge, quién la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos.

–Ya hiciste algo Anna, dejaste a Zenki y Goki, los rastreamos a ellos, dejaste el rosario con él…– Divagó él con una sonrisa.

–¡Yoh, lo dejamos a él! Lo… abandonamos.– Reclamó ella con dolor.

–No Anna, lo protegimos, de ellos, de los demonios, lo protegimos con amor y lo cuidamos, aunque sea sólo por unos meses, pero lo amamos en ese entonces y lo seguimos haciendo, ahora tú, Hao y yo sabemos qué hay que hacer, debemos confiar en nuestra flor.–

–Sí, debemos confiar en nuestro Hana, nuestra hermosa flor de cerezo…–

–Se roban a Amidamaru y luego llega este imbécil con no sé qué cosas de que somos iguales o algo así ¡Y luego se va de la más nada!– Exclamó molesto el joven shaman.

–Hana, puede que ahora no lo entiendas, pero con el tiempo verás que… hay cosas que deben explicarte.– Le dijo el espíritu esfera que lo acompañaba.

–¿Quiénes, mis padres, ese sujeto, o acaso hay otro?–

–Puede que ahora no sea el momento, pero él es muy importante en tu vida, así que tienes que tener cuidado.–

–¿Y qué es lo que quiere de mí, acaso dices que tiene malditas intenciones yaoi?– Gruñó el heredero Asakura.

–Algún día lo sabrás, Hana, sabrás quiénes son ellos, los dos responsables de tu muerte en el medio oriente, la razón por la que Yoh-sama y Anna-sama te tuvieron que dejar, pero por ahora, debes esperar.– Pensó el espíritu mientras veía como el rubio blasfemaba todo lo ocurrido.

–Ojalá me enfrente a ese imbécil algún día…– Pensó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras veía las nubes. –De todas maneras lo sé, yo… Te conozco…–

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anda la osa! Quién será ese "sujeto"? pues fácil! No lo sé XD ya en serio, nunca he practicado tanto con un OC como ahora, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
